


Alcatraz

by Deathstroke746



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke746/pseuds/Deathstroke746
Summary: Hello Everyone! Before I get to the summary, I’d like to say this story was inspired by another person’s work, the author was Leaf Nations and he was the original creators of the old Alcatraz story. This shares the same concept, and has similar ideas however I’m going to draw my story out more and make it longer, and make new ideas and expand upon them. So yeah, credit to Leafs Nation. Anyways, here’s the Summary:Lee Everett has been trapped on Alcatraz Island for 10 years, he is desperate to see his daughter: Clementine again, so he hatches a plan with other prisoners, such as: Kenny, Carver and Luke..





	Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the first chapter! I just thought this was a really cool concept, and really wanted to expand upon it. Next chapter should be soon! Enjoy the chapter, nd make sure to leave a comment below!

“Hey Daddy!”

“Just checking up on you, I haven’t heard from you in three months, well, at least that’s what Mummy said how long it’s been... she’s not telling me where you are and I’m starting to get to worried... but mum says everything’s fine, I sure hope so... Anyways! My teacher: Mrs. Judith said I could turn out like Shakespeare one day! I have no idea who that is, but he sounds really cool! I have lots of colouring books to show you when you get back, where are you? Do you have the flu? I hope it’s not from me!” Oh, well, mum says I have to go now, goodbye, send a letter back soon!”

Love, Clementine.

“God-Fucking-Dammit...” Lee said with tears flowing down his eyes... this was the last possession he had to remember his family by... and it’s drenched thanks to his tears. He suspects Carley helped her write this, Clementine was always a good writer for her age, and intelligent, but he doubts an 8 year old could write this... Hell, not that she’s 8 anymore... he’s had this letter for 10 years, she must like 18 now.

Oh yeah, that’s right. 10 years, ten mother-fucking years he’s been rotting in here, with no hope of seeing freedom ever again. If it weren’t for Carley sneaking behind his back, and cheating on him with that asshole, Nick. Maybe he’d have never ended up here, maybe he’d be with Clementine right now back at their old house... but not anymore, thanks to her fucking sneaking behind his back. If she wanted to call the marriage off, then why the hell didn’t she just do it? Lee knows they had their arguments, but why the hell just cheat on him like that? Then again, that would likely cause more problems with who gets to look after Clementine, that would cause to a big fight, and Clementine questioning why they can’t stay together, it would break her. Lee couldn’t live with that.

To be fair, anger and alcohol don’t mix well together. He was drunk that day after going to the Bar after another one of his and Carley’s arguments, and after that went to celebrate Clementine’s Birthday. That was a good day... Clementine was happy due to having her friends at her party, and them having water pistols and spraying at each other which made Lee entertained. He then was confused as where Carley was? She said she was covering a story down at that old Motor-Inn, but she said she’d be home hours ago. He went to check up in her, and guess what he found? Her and Nick together in a room having... well, you know. 

Frankly, Nick never stood a fucking chance. Before he had the chance to even speak Lee had already been on top of him, brutally attacking him, breaking every damn bone in his useless body. Lee had smashed his head against the wall multiple times, before flinging his ass off the platform, leaving is head to get crushed. Lee told Carley to stay the fuck away from him and his family, funny how things turn out... anyway, it turns out whilst Lee was beating around Nick, Carley had called the cops and they were on top of him before he stepped a foot out of the Motor-Inn. He didn’t regret a dam thing before they threw the book at him and sentenced him to Alcatraz for 25 years. Even in 1963, the prison’s still standing. He always hopes all of them get back to the mainland,Nintendo’s of stranded on an island with that asshole Warden, Larry. But even he knows, the day will likely never come... He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice:

“Everett, are you bitching again?” Came Carver’s rough voice, his voice is probably dry after ten years of eating that shit they serve in the Cafeteria. He was likely only annoying him because’s he’s got nothing else to do.

“Zip it, Carver. Just because you don’t have a Family, doesn’t mean I have to give up on mine. Never could mind your own business.” Lee responded with, clearly not interested in what he had to say. Carver was actually a good friend to Lee, but he could be a real dick sometimes.

“Likewise. Let me guess, thinking about that girl of yours again? Jesus, if I had a daughter I wouldn’t be stupid enough to get my ass thrown in here. But what do I know? I have spent ten years in here.” Speaking of their similar situation. “Seriously though, I told you to burn that letter years ago, time to move on, Lee!”

“Clementine hasn’t given up on me after all this time, there’s no way in hell I’m giving up on her!” Lee raised his voice a little, but still kept it a bit low so the guards wouldn’t hear.

“For god’s sake, you can’t keep expecting that girl to swoon after you for the rest of her days, Clementine’s got her own life to worry about, you really think she’s gonna put all that on hold just because dad’s in jail?” Carver chuckled, before going back to throwing, what Lee suspected was a rolled up piece of paper in the air and catching it. ‘Bout the highest level of entertainment in here.

Lee grumbled, he got up and peeled through the small hole he managed to carve out after kicking the wall in agony multiple times. His room was dark, but you could still make out the figure of William Carver lying on the bed. Maybe he was right. Clementine has more important things to worry about then him. Who would want a killer as their father? No... he couldn’t think like that, he’s been waiting this long, hasn’t he?

“You’re wrong, Bill. If I ever get out, I’ll look everywhere for her.” Lee said, his tone indicated that this is not up for discussion.

“I know you will, and in the end it will tear you apart.” Bill said, Lee didn’t know exactly what he meant, or maybe he did, he just didn’t want to face it.

“HEY! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME GRUB AROUND HERE, HUH?? This may be your damn dictatorship, but the least you could is give us some fucking food so we can actually survive in here!” The familiar voice of Kenny yelled.

Lee and Bill both shook their heads, Lee put his letter away and got prepared for the cell to open in a few minutes. 

“Can it Kenny, I can’t be bothered to listen to your shit, AND be stuck in here.” Bill whispered over to the other cell, not wanting to hear Kenny whine.

“You’re not helping my case here Carver, I don’t know about you lot, but I’m sick of eating that shit they serve in the cafeteria, looks like they dumped a bunch of stuff on the trays that they don’t even know what any of it is!”

“Yeah, well can you keep your whining to yourself and shut your mouth so I don’t have to listen to you?”

“Can’t say you’re doing much better yourself, you keep beating Lee around the bush for not giving up on that girl. I for one, agree with Lee on this. I’ve got my own family, what the hell do you have?”

Lee, not really caring about what their listening to, went to look around the other cells, before his eyes landed on two of the most talked about cells in Alcatraz. The prisoners who used to be there, haven’t been since in over a week. Like all things, rumours of them spread around like a ghost story. Some think they were released early, some thought they were taken for a Capital punishment. However, a small few including Kenny think they somehow broke out. Me, Carver and Luke think he’s full of bullshit.

“You’re looking at it too, huh?” Kenny said, seeing how Lee was looking straight at the cells. “Lee, I’m telling you, they definitely escaped! I mean, they’ve been here for what, a few months at most? There’s no way they’d sail them here for that short a sentence. Also, I’d bet that old asshole Larry would gloat that they were sent to Capital Punishment, Lee, you gotta trust me on this!”

“You’re being paranoid, Ken. I was too when I was first brought here, you just gotta-“

“It’s my job to be paranoid, man. And no, I’m not damn crazy like some of the other psychos in here! Don’t you wanna break out of here? If we don’t break out, you might never see that girl of yours again!”

“Lee, is he acting up again?” Luke said, he and Kenny have had some... disagreements, to put it simply.

“Back off, Luke. Go back to your fantasy land where you and Jane are rolling on the ground like fucking teenagers!” Kenny said.

“You know you’ve got a lot of nerve Kenny! You’ve been here for what? Two years? Oh, cry me a River! If you were actually being smart, you’d know that you’d only get yourself killed trying to escape!” Luke said, Lee could practically see the frown on his face when Kenny mentioned Jane. Oh yeah, by the way you would never guess who Luke’s so-called ‘best pal’ is? Nick. Yeah that’s right, the guy Lee beat do death. He’s always saying what a ‘great guy’ he was, if you ask him Luke has a bad taste in people. Especially how he respects that guy, Nate.

“Okay, Listen! If we work together, we can-“ but Kenny’s

voice was cut off by another asshole Lee’s had to put of who just so happens to be the Warden, Larry.

“ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP DOUCHEBAGS!” Larry shouted, he’s been calling them that ever since Lee was first stepped into this awful place. “I know a few of you lately have been sneaking behind my fucking back, and some of you have even been trying to kill guards when they pass your cells... you assholes have been stealing all types of materials you can you get your filthy hands on, well... consider this a warning!”

Everyone was confused when nothing happened, but jut a second later the familiar faces of Carlos and Omid were flung over the railing, only being held by the ropes hanging them. Larry had them executed...

“THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF YOU STEPS OUT OF LINE! Your friends here managed to get out of their cells and stab a guard, fatally injuring him. He nearly died, but thankfully, a few of the other guards came and shot these two lunatics! Your friends here will be like this all day, take this as an example of what happens when you step out of line!” Larry yelled, before stomping off, even from here Lee could here the creaking of his shoes.

“You want to end up like that Kenneth? Well, that’s what’s gonna happen if you try and pull of this ‘escape plan’.” Carver mockingly stated. “But hey, at least we know what happened to them.” Carver exclaimed, nearly unfazed by this shit at this point, hell, Lee’s close to being the same.

Kenny poked his eye through to Lee’s cell, and whispered: “We need to talk.” Before stepping backwards when he heard his cell open, ready for the day ahead.

Today’s already been a crap day...

“It’s bullshit.” William Carver started, staring intently at what Kenny called his: ‘Great Escape’ as Luke put it. It was made up of stacks of paper Kenny found, and a few sticks he likely got from the yard.

“Look, I know this ain’t exactly full-proof, or shit like that. But this could work! Do you all want to be stranded here the rest of your lives, waiting till Larry orders us dead like our pals over there!” Kenny said, throwing a glare at Omid and Carlos’ dead bodies before shivering at the sight...

“Kenny, man this plan is totally fucked. This will never work! Even if we did manage to get through the vents in our cells, what then? We don’t know what’s on the other side, and I highly doubt it’s the outside with a goddamn raft waiting for us!” Lee yelled at Kenny whilst chewing on some meat that looks over a decade old.

“For fucks sake! I’m not saying it’ll get us out, but it will lead somewhere down! Over the time I’ve spent here, I’ve been poking round the ventilations shafts, seeing where they lead. Now, I don’t have anything concrete, but all signs indicate it’s somewhere near the Boiler Room, and there’s hardly any guards patrolling the area!

“Yeah, but what will we do down there?” Luke piqued up, the first time he spoke during the entire conversation. “I mean, you said yourself Kenny you don’t know where that leads, we could be walking into a pile of guards for all we know!” Luke said, clearly not onboard with the plan... yet. 

In the short time that Lee knew Luke, he could tell that he was praying to get out here. Fat chance, Lee thought. Considering he’s only been here five years, he’s still got fifteen years left. So even though Luke wasn’t completely satisfied with the plan, he definitely was signed up for the escape.

“Did you listen a word I said Farm-Boy? I just said that there will Hardy her any guards, and even if there was we’d see them through the vents! Jesus Christ, you’re all acting crazy!” Kenny said, starting to get frustrated.

“Speak for yourself Kenny, it seems you don’t have a goddamn plan. We get through those vents and then what, claw our way through the walls?” Carver said, clearly bored with the conversation, even throwing a piece of old jerky at Kenny, causing him to be enraged.

“Hell, I give you all a way to break out of here and you act like I shit in your fucking cereal!” Kenny yelled, causing Lee to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “Look, I’ll admit this isn’t fucking perfect, but tell me? Would you rather be cooped up in some prison for all your life, or get out of here and actually have a goddamn life!” Kenny said.

“Look, I want to escape this place as much as the next person, and I actually agree with Kenny on this one!” Causing the other three to widen their eyes in surprise. “But this plan definitely need some working on, look- I say we go through the vents and see what’s on the other side, maybe a door to a hallway or something like that-“ Carver intervened before Luke could finish.

“What do you expect to find Luke, a map on how to escape? Jesus, what do you think we’re doing? Hunting for treasure!?” Carver said, causing Lee and Kenny both to chuckle.

“Okay smart guy, what’s your plan?” Luke turned to Carver, but Lee wanted to get his piece in first.

“Actually, what Carver said earlier about clawing our way through the walls? That’s exactly what we’re going to do. You see, years back before Luke was sent here the clean-up crew had to take care of other matters, so Larry being the dick that he is, signed me and a few others on to clean up near The Boiler Room. While I was down there, I found a wall that was much weaker than the others, I kicked it and it did decent damage. If we managed to get out hands on better materials, I say we could plow through that wall and end up somewhere near the exit, or at least have another route. I know that entire area is abandoned, and there’d be no guards on the other side, seem like our best bet.” Lee finished speaking.

“You didn’t say anything about his earlier!?” Kenny shouted. “Hell, we could’ve been out of here months ago!” Kenny said excitedly, hoping for the chance to finally escape.

“It would make an awful lot of noise don’t you think? I mean, even if the area is entirely abandoned the guards will most likely hear us plowing through a wall, I mean come on!” Luke said.

“That’s why we’re going to do this in different periods of time. Look, it’d be impossible to get through the wall without the guards hearing, but if we do this at different times, we’d be able to bust our asses out within... four months or so.” Carver said, surprising the others.

“So... you’re in then?” Lee asked, curiously.

Carver scoffed: “Well, I ain’t getting any younger sticking around here so... fuck it, I’m in! But we need to co-ordinate it better than this!” Carver said, grabbing a piece of paper and scrunching it in his hand, likely to mess around with later.

“Hah, William Carver agreeing with something! Gotta say, never thought I’d see the day!” Lee exclaimed.

“Yeah, well... enjoy it while it lasts assholes! I can’t wait to forget about all of you!” Carver said in a joking matter, the group laughed, it felt good to laugh with friends again...

“Okay, so where do we start!?” Luke excitedly said, clearly ecstatic to be breaking out.

But before anyone could answer, all four of them saw the familiar face of Nate, who had robbed several banks staring at them. There was silence, but finally he walked towards them.

Lee’s blood turned cold. Had he heard them? He knew they couldn’t let a word of this get to the guards, or any other prisoners in fact. But it seems like their escape plan might be over before it even begins...

He knew who this guy was after all, a snitch. He had robbed several banks, and stolen millions. He was pretty much the face that came to mind when you think of: ‘Criminal’. No one had ever caught him, he and his partner Russel were big in the Criminal underworld.

But you know what the funny thing is? He turned himself in, said there were no challenges left. Like seriously! Literally walked right into the Police Station with handcuffs on he put on himself! If you asked him, the guy was crazy and couldn’t be trusted.

“Hey there hubbubs!” He said, “I heard what you lot were talking about over there, mind if your old pal Nate gets in on the action?” Nate said, jumping up in a sitting position on their table which attracted a few other prisoners’ attention.

“Oh, we’re just talking about the good old days. Everything different in here, y’know?” Kenny said, trying to cover up their escape plan, but judging by the expression on Nate’s face, he wasn’t buying it. Lee could practically see Luke desperately wanted to tell his idol all their plans. Heh, like that’s gonna happen...

“Alrighty then, better keep this plan of yours hush-hush. Wouldn’t want this getting to the other guards now would we?” He said, staring at the others with a devilish smirk. “But hey! Don’t want to left out or anything! But... if you do happen to need some materials for this whole thing, you know where to find me.” Nate said, winking at Bill before wandering off.

Me, Kenny and Luke immediately looked at Carver, wanting answers.

Bill shrugged: “I might have had a few dealings with him in the past, selling out a couple of guns to him for the... right payment let’s just say. I mean hell, the guy has a large ass Bank Account as you all know, I reckon?

“You didn’t think to tell us this before!?” Luke yelled before lowering his voice again when he caught attention of one of the guards known as Vince.

“What? You think I was going to set you two with a talk to fan-boy over that maniac?” Carver said, chewing on a piece of the food.

“If he’s a maniac, why the hell did you make deals with him!?” Kenny hissed at Carver who’s imply told him he was the main reason he had a Criminal Empire in the first place.

“Well, I’m sure we can all agree that we’re not letting him in on it, are we?” Lee finally spoke. Kenny instantly agreed, Luke muttered something but didn’t say anything, but Carver had a different idea.

“Well actually...” Bill started, but was interrupted by Kenny. “Wait a minute, you’re not seriously considering bringing him along with us are you!? I swear to god, the guy’s a lunatic and will backstab us the first chance he gets! He screws up everything he touches!” Kenny said, not liking what he was about to say.

“Wait a second, what are you suggesting here?” Lee said, wanting to hear him out. Kenny jut stared at them in awe, but shrugged and said: “Suit yourselves, but if he betrays us I’m blaming this guy!” Kenny said, pointing at Carver who just chuckled.

“Well, before I was not-so-shockingly interrupted, I’ve made dealings with him in the past and has mostly pulled through. He also has the connections to bust our asses out of here and get us the materials to actually break out of here, and maybe even get us that Raft which will sail our asses to safety?” Bill suggested, clearly directed at Kenny who’s interest was piqued.

“Wait a minute, why can’t you get us these supplies? I mean you ran a goddamn Criminal Empire! Surely you must have some connections in here? I’ve seen you use them.” Lee said.

“Well Everett, I’ll have you know most of my men got thrown in jail halfway across the country when my Empire went down all those years ago, the minute I got locked up here and they threw the key away, all my connections were thrown in a cell the minute I went down.”

“Well for one I agree with Bill on this one, I mean Nate doesn’t seem like the type of guy to-“

“Well of course you’d think that Luke, considering he’s literally your role model!” Kenny said, rolling his eyes clearly not wanting to hear Luke blabber on about Nate-the-great.

“Hey, back off Kenny! It’s not like that at all! Right Lee!?” Looking for him for support.

Lee shrugged: “No offense Luke but I have to agree with Kenny on this one.” Lee chuckled. “Whenever you see Nate, you immediately start acting like he’s the goddamn King, like come on man!” Lee laughed. Luke sighed, and stopped speaking.

Carver smirked, none of them knew yet but Carver was planning to leave Nate behind. True Nate had pulled through for him in the past, but he knew the guy was a snitch and would leave them behind the first chance he gets to get to the mainland a second sooner. After all, he only needs Nate or his connections to get the supplies they need to get off this island, they doesn’t need him to come with them. Still though, no point in telling the rest of the gang Incase a word of this got to Nate, Carver would be a dead man walking. He’d tell them soon though...

“Right!

Okay, NOW where do we start!?” Luke said excitedly, can’t blame him. Lee wanted to escape from Parry’s dictatorship as much as anyone.

Before any of them could answer, a booming voice echoed across the room. Larry...

“Back to your cells assholes! Dinner’s over! If I see any of you assholes dragging your sorry asses around this area and not back in your cells within the next few minutes! I’ll make sure you get what’s coming...” Larry said in a threatening tone, causing every inmate to run back to their cells.

Carver and Luke ran back to their cells, clearly not wanting to anger Larry. Lee and Kenny stuck around though, considering Larry was busy talking to another guard a small distance away. Lee and Kenny decided to use the rest of the time out of his cell to actually see different surroundings.

“I can’t believe they put us in here...” muttered Kenny, Lee looked at him wondering what he meant. “I mean, we served our country and fought for it, and what do they do the minute we do one little slip-up? They throw us in here like animals!” Kenny started, angrily chucking another piece of food in his mouth.

Lee chuckled: “Like or not, this is how it is Ken. You expect me to just go up to a guard and ask them to let me out because I served in The Military? They’d probably lock me up in Solitary.” Lee said.

“Hell, I’d be willing to do a hella of a lot more if it meant getting out of this place!” Kenny said, him and Lee walking over to put their trays away. They were about to walk back to their cells, until they spotted Larry walking towards them and they immediately stopped.

“Everett, get your ass moving, you’re coming with me. As for you Kenneth, get your ass back to your cell!” Lee stood frozen to the spot, what did Larry want with him? He turned to look at Kenny who shot him a concerned look and felt sorry for him, they only started moving when Larry barked: “NOW!” To which they both implied and went their separate ways.

Lee’s heart skipped a beat as he was being marched to wherever Larry was taking him. He didn’t hear about the escape did he? No, no that’s not possible. If he did he would’ve brought Luke, Bill and Kenny too. Still though, that doesn’t explain what Larry wants with him.

Lee felt a throbbing pain in his back each time Larry poked him with his bat whenever he thought Lee was going to slow. Frankly, he’d like to take that bat and shove it up his- wait a minute! This is is Chance go actually examine anything that could them escape as they wandered the silent corridors along with the two guards.

To be honest, Lee didn’t see much. There was a small office located at the side of the corridor, Lee didn’t know what the person who works in there does. 

Finally, both Lee and Larry came to Larry’s office, Larry told the guards to wait outside and directed Lee in. Larry’s office had files all neatly packed away in a corner which is surprising, Lee saw a table and seats on both sides, Larry ordered him to sit so Lee did. Larry had pictures of himself spread all throughout the room, talk about an ego Lee thought.

Lee actually saw a letter on Larry’s desk, he didn’t get a good enough look before Larry put it in a drawer,but he was pretty sure it said: To Dad on it. Larry has a daughter? Wow, Lee felt sorry for her.

Larry didn’t sit down when talking to Lee, he stood up towering over Lee’s figure. Larry just glared at him, Lee looked around the room, was he supposed to see something. Finally, Lee decided to just ask.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m not entirely sure why you brought me up here.” Lee said in a robotic tone, honestly, he really didn’t want to call Larry: ‘Sir’, but he decided a long time ago tat it was the smart decision.

“Don’t you bullshit me, Everett... I saw you and those other pricks plotting something, Vince told me you were talking about ventilation shafts? Now, that leads me to wonder why the hell you’d be talking about that?” Larry said, glaring daggers at Lee.

Fucking Vince... should’ve known he’d be poking his nose into their business. Still, Lee couldn’t worry about that. He had more pressing matters that concerned him.

“Sorry sir, I’m not sure what Vince thought he heard. Me might’ve just thought-“ but before Lee could finish, Larry interrupted.

“You calling one of my top guards a liar, Everett?” Larry said calmly, but Lee knew he wanted nothing more than to choke him to death then and there.

“Of course not sir,” Lee said nervously. “I just think he might’ve been hearing things, we were just talking about... well...” Lee tried to think of something, but nothing came to me.

“Don’t lie to me Everett! I’ve seen all of you, I’ve taken shits that look better than you assholes...” Larry said, enraged.

Gross Lee thought. Lee saw Larry towering above him, trying to make cower beneath him. But Lee knew he was just all talk... mostly. Point is, every prisoner Larry beats or hangs means he gets complaints, which means The Council doesn’t pay to keep this going and he loses his job. Still, Lee knew not to act like Larry was an idiot either.

When Larry realised Lee wasn’t going to spill, he scoffed and ordered his guards back in. “Fine, if you won’t talk. I suppose a night in Solitary confinement is due.” Larry smirked.

“Uh, are you sure about that boss?” Bonnie said. “We sent Wyatt there and he wasn’t in his best state when he came out...” Bonnie quietly said, hoping The Warden would change his mind.

“Are you questioning me, Bonnie?” Larry angrily stated, glaring at Bonnie.

“Uh, no of course not sir! Right away!” Bonnie nervously said. Larry nodded, and got back to work.

Lee’s eyes widened, everyone knew when you were sent there you would be petrified. Lee was terrified when Vince and Bonnie dragged him out of the room and escorted him to where Solitary was.

“Let me go, and I’ll make it worth your while.” Lee said in a calm voice, trying not to lose his cool. The truth was, Lee had nothing he could give it to them, but better than nothing I guess.

“Keep moving, asshole!” Vince angrily said, kicking Lee causing him to go to his knees. Bonnie winced but regretfully said: “Just... keep moving, Everett...” feeling bad about all this, helping Lee to stand. Lee was thankful Bonnie stood up for him even though it didn’t really his case.

“Hey that’s our boy! This ain’t your own damn dictatorship you know! Okay, well... maybe it is. But still, get him back here!” Kenny shouted at the guards who continued dragging Lee.

“Don’t let me’ break you, ya hear Lee?” Luke said softly. “We’ll be praying for you.” Luke said, wishing things could be different.

Lee started at Bill, who brought his finger across his throat, waiting to see if Lee wanted the guards dead. Lee shaker his head, he knew he had THOSE type of connections, but it would jut cause trouble for them. More words of encouragement came Lee’s way before he was brought to Solitary and locked up.

Lee turned around and saw Bonnie’s sad face clearly wishing Lee wouldn’t be put in there, he also saw Vince’s serious face who closed the door, blocking all sources of light out.

“No...” Lee said, curling himself up in a ball and trying to ignore the darkness around him and get through this night...


End file.
